


The Unauthorized Handful

by Cupcake525



Category: Matthew Gray Gubler - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Unauthorized Documentary, criminal minds - Freeform, mgg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake525/pseuds/Cupcake525
Summary: This is a request given to me by my friend Safertokiss over at tumblr and is based off of season 2 episode 4 or The Unauthorized Documentaries. It takes place durning the “pants scene” you know what I’m talking about. Anyway, Y/n will be replacing the man assisting Matthew with his pants. After she unintentionally gets a handful she and Matthew end up fucking in his trailer.
Relationships: Matthew Gray Gubler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	The Unauthorized Handful

Y/n had been working with the Criminal Mind costume crew for the last six years. She’s grown very comfortable with the cast and crew alike. She has however, harbored a pretty intense crush on Matthew since she started working there. 

He was always nice to her and they had, had several really great conversations. Every morning , he greets her warmly and they would make small talk. About three years back, there was a small part of her that had thought he returned her interest, because some mornings he almost seemed to seek her out, but she realized how silly of a thought that was. He was Matthew Gray Gubler for Christ sake. He would never be interested in a girl who came to work everyday looking like she just rolled out of bed. The man dated actress, models, and even Taylor fucking Swift. So she had let the silly idea go and just reminded herself that he was just a really friendly guy.

So when he excitedly told her about how he was going to be filming another Unauthorized Documentary she didn’t think much about it. He had even asked if she would mind helping out and if she cared if she was caught in film. She told him she would love to help out and to just let her know when he needed her help. He had thanked her and left the costume department excitedly.

That was around three weeks ago and he hadn’t mentioned it again. She had seen him around set filming something and acting like a jackass, but apparently that was the point. She hadn’t been around for the first season of The Unauthorized Documentaries and one of the crew members that had been here from the start explained them to her and directed her to the videos on YouTube. She had gone home that night and looked them up. The man was fucking hilarious.

So when he approached her two days later and asked if she had time to film something really fast, she was excited to help. He quickly explained what they would be doing. Apparently, he was going to suggest that someone else dresses him and so he needed someone to put his pants on him with very little help from him. He was going to just going to stand there in his underwear reading a script while she struggled. She thought it sounded pretty funny and was excited to help.

Being the nice guy that he truly was, he made sure to ask her at least three times if she was ok with him being pant-less around her.  
She assured him that it wasn’t the first time she had seen him without pants, as he seemed to often misplace them. Usually for comedic affects. 

She had meant it when she had told Matthew that she would be fine with him not having on pants, but she had failed to take into account that she would likely be face level with his groin. Nor had she ever really seen him up close without his pants, so when he dropped them and kicked them off his legs and stood there in crazy leopard print boxer briefs and a pretty impressive bulge, she had try her best to stay calm and not react. Swallowing nervously, Y/n adverted her line of sight, collected his pants and waited for them to start filming.

*****

Matthew knew it probably wasn’t the best idea to ask the girl he had secretly been drooling over for the past six years, if she would help put his pants on. But they were getting near to the end of filming and he felt like this might be his last chance to ask her out. 

For the last six seasons he had been trying to work up the nerve, and the closets he had gotten was their little morning chats. He had always been awkward around girls and wasn’t very good at making the first move. But his time was running out. So he asked her to help. He was hoping it would funny enough to maybe break the ice, but now he was wondering if he should have asked her to help with another scene. 

He was kinda embarrassed to admit he spent way too much time that morning picking out his underwear. He didn’t want something so tight over his groin that it clung to everything. That would just make it too awkward. He wanted to be able to ask her out afterwards and didn’t want her to think he was trying to put himself on display. So he choose a fun pattern, and a pair that he knew had a lot of loose fabric around the crotch. If anything it would make him look less impressive. Like he couldn’t fill them out, but at least she wouldn’t see an outline or anything. 

Though, now in retrospect, he should have double check in the mirror before he left. Standing there in his underwear, he could see from the reflection in mirror across the room, that this particular pair had some kind of illusionary quality that was making things look… well, bulky.

Well, it was too late now, so he tried to act as causal as possible. Hopefully, it will at least be funny for the documentary. Probably not so much for his dating life. 

*****

They were going to shoot several different shots of her trying to get Matthew’s pants on. Once they started shooting, it wasn’t so bad. Y/n was able to concentrate on the task on hand and not the crotch of Matthew’s underwear. That was until she had to kneel in front of him while trying to get his feet in his pant legs. Matthew’s penis was literally four inches from her face and it took everything in her to keep her eyes trained forward. Then as she started to try and yank them up his legs he almost feel, bring it even closer to her face. He had luckily caught himself on the desk next to them, but she was worried that she was now the color of a fire hydrant. 

Matthew himself seemed completely unfazed by all of it, so she just tried to act like it was normal and push back all the dirty thoughts that had started to roll through her head. The main one being, him halfway down her throat and him thrusting while he grabbed the back of her head. Shit, now she was wet. 

Deciding that now would probably be a good time to put some distance between her and Matthew’s dick. Y/n stood up and moved to stand behind Matthew, so she could tug his pants up from behind. Which was working pretty well. She had actually gotten them to his waist and was working her hands to the front fastenings. That was until she suddenly felt something fleshy. Her eyes widened and she swallowed nervously. Her fingers had slipped into the front panel opening of his boxers and whatever she was touching just twitched.

****

Matthew usually considered himself to be a pretty respectful guy. His mother raised him that way. But he was quickly realizing that he had gotten himself into quite the situation. Having Y/n on her knees, mere inches from his dick was making acting kinda hard, because he was trying to go to place in his mind that would keep him from becoming hard.

At one point, she had tugged on his pants, which were partly under his feet, and he had lost his balance and fell forward. He had been able to catch himself, but not before practically face plowing Y/n with his dick. If he could get through this with a straight face and without a boner, it would be a miracle!

He was almost thankful when she stood and moved behind him. That would relieve some of the tension he was feeling. She almost had his pants to his waist and he took a mental breath of relief. That was until she actually got them there and he could feel that his penis was literally nestled in the V of his fly. There would be no way for her to fasten his pants without touching him, but once he made that realization it was too late. Y/n hands had already made it to the front of his pants and that’s when he felt it. Warm. Soft. Fingers. His brain literally short circuited and is dick started to twitch alive. When he thought it couldn’t get worse he opened his fucking mouth and said the worst cause of word vomit he had ever experienced: “Watch my pubes.”

He nearly died when he heard her squeak a quick apology and remove her fingers from his underwater and quickly button the fly of his pants. Once she was done she had pulled away from him so fast, that you would have thought his pants had burnt her. There would be no way he was going to be able to ask her out after this. 

*****

Y/n had momentary froze and looked at Matthew with wide eyes. She was waiting for him to call cut or react in any way, but the man was just stoically stood there like she didn’t have three of her finger pressed against his now hardening dick. Oh my god. He was getting hard. He then told her to watch his pubes and she nearly chocked. 

“Sorry,” she squeaked, quickly pulling her fingers from his underwear and buttoned his fly. Once she was done her task she quickly backed away and out of the frame. She would never be able to look him in the eye again.

*****

After she walked away and busied herself with something over by the desk, Matthew called cut and with the nod of his head, indicated for the guy filming to leave. Once they were alone, he cleared his throat and started to nervously shift back and forth on his feet. 

“Y/n…? Ummm, I just wanted to apologize if this made you uncomfortable. It wasn’t my intention at all. I guess I didn’t really think it through… I’m- I’m really sorry.”

Y/n looked up from what she was doing, and turned her head in his direction without actually looking him in the face. “No, you’re good, don’t worry about it. I’m actually really sorry. I didn’t mean to… um yeah. I couldn’t really see what I was doing.” She then nervously laughed and risked looked at him. He looked generally concerned and rightfully mortified. Y/n felt like she needed to lighten the mood so she said, “I have to give you props though. Your ability to keep a straight face is legendary. Remind me to never play poker with you.”

Matthew ducked his head to look at his socked feet, and chuckled quietly. “I don’t know if I would say it was legendary. My brain pretty much just melted. Hey, about the pu- um… pubes thing, that I said. I didn’t mean to say that. I don’t know what happened there. It just kinda came out.”

Y/n just burst out laughing and then covered her mouth and collected herself. Pulling her fingers from her lips she smiled and cleared her throat, before saying, “well, if anything this whole thing will make the documentary very entertaining.”

Matthew, was momentarily distracted by the fact that she was touching her lips with the very fingers that had been pressed to his dick. This was causing certain images to flip through his mind and he was never more thankful to actually have his pants on, as he could feel himself starting to stiffen again. He zoned back in halfway through what she said, but caught enough to get the drift. “The things I’ll do to entertain the masses. I truly have know limits.”

“I’ve definitely learned that today.”

With the tension minimized, Matthew stepped closer to Y/n and smiled shyly at her while nervously twisting his script into a tube.

“So, this might be out of place considering what happened a couple minutes ago, but I promise I intended on asking before…” he chuckled a little to himself and scrunched his nose and pushed his hair out of his eyes, looking away from her.

Y/n stood watching him, waiting to hear what he wanted to ask her. He was incredibly adorable when he was nervous. It was almost hard to believe it was the same man who had told her to watch his pubes. She had to press her lips together at that thought, as she now found it incredibly funny. But didn’t want him to think she was laughing at him so she pulled herself together and then tried to coax him to finish asking her what he wanted to ask.

“You can ask me anything Matthew, Don’t worry about what just happened. So, I may have accidentally touched your penis. Worst thing could happen, right,” she asked trying once again to lighten the mood.

Matthew, bite his lip trying not to laugh. If he didn’t think this girl was amazing before, he certainly did now. There was now way he could let this opportunity pass. So he swallowed back the lump in his throat and then looked her in the eye. He really hated how high his voice sounded when he started, but continued on none the less.

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in maybe going out to dinner with me? I’ve been meaning to ask you since… well the last six years, but I tend to chicken out.”

Y/n wasn’t sure what she expected him to ask her, but that wasn’t it. And the last six years? Oh boy they had wasted some time. She smiled and got an urge to tease him a bit.

“So for the last six years you’ve wanted to ask me out, but the day I inadvertently touch your penis is the day you feel bold,” she asked, with a cheeky smile.

Matthew actually blushed and started to sputter and stammer.  
“I… I mean, that’s not...,” he swiped his hand through his hair and laughed a little. Shacking his head, he said, “see I completely suck at this. Every morning I’ve struck up a conversation, trying to ask you out, but I always lost my nerve. We are getting closer to the series wrap and I’ve have admittedly gotten a little panicked, because I didn’t want the show to end and not see you again. So I thought that if I involved you in the documentary that it would give more chances to talk to you but again I panicked until the last minute. I promise… it has nothing to do with you touching my di- ah penis.”

Y/n knew Matthew could talk fast, she had heard many famous Spencer ramblings, but the one Matthew just graced her with put Dr. Reid to shame. She just smiled at him as he fidgeted. He was about to tear his script in two, when she took pity on him and said, “well, I wish you would have asked sooner. I may or may not have had a pretty overwhelming crush on you since I joined the crew. So, yeah. I would really like to go for that dinner. Even if it’s a little out of order now. Typically, I do the dinner before I get to third base.”

Matthew laughed and shook his head. “Really? Well fuck, we wasted so much time, didn’t we? Oh, and typically I’m not so easy. I usually have to take a girl out at least three times before she can squeeze the fruit.”

Y/n burst out laughing and said, “I actually had the same thought. About the wasted time, not the the fruit.”

“Oh good. I mean if you have… fruit it’s cool. I like to think of myself as a pretty open minded guy. I’ve nev-,”

“I don’t have fruit. Unless you consider boobs fruit.”

“Uhhh, girl parts have always give me more of a baked goods vibe.”

Y/n just raised an eyebrow and smiled in amusement at Matthew.

“Ooookay…. Moving on. Anyway, so seeing as we’ve already wasted so much time, how about we go somewhere tonight?”

“Yeah, I would really like that,” she said, smiling sweetly up at Matthew.

He gave her one of his breathtaking ear to ear grins. “After filming I’ll meet you here. We can decide where to go.”

“Sounds good. I’m really looking forward to it.”

*****

Their dinner date went perfectly. Being that it was pretty late when they left the studio, they had settled on a quite diner. They ate breakfast for dinner and then sat for hours just talking and laughing. They found that they actually had a lot in common. Such as an odd sense of humor, a love of all things spooky, and the fact that they both were night owls. 

It was almost 3 am before they parted ways, but not before the most amazing kiss goodnight. She had seen Matthew kiss on set in recent scenes, as well as, in some of his movies and he had looked like and amazing kisser. Seeing and experiencing were definitely two different things. She had never kissed anyone who literally took her breath away.

So when she got home, and was laying in bed she made a decision. She was going to make the first move, seeing as how it seemed to difficult for Matthew. If she left it up to him it may be another six years before she got to touch his dick again. Giggling, curled up under her blankets and quickly fell asleep.

*****

The next morning started much the same, but with a few sweet variations. Matthew came in with his usual coffee mug in hand, but today he also had a cup for her. He had asked her before parting last night, how she liked her coffee. She hadn’t thought much of it, because Matthew is weird on the regular and everyone knows of his borderline, unhealthy obsession with coffee. 

Today he also greeted her with a kiss. Which was a new development that she definitely didn’t mind. Honestly, starting her day with a kiss and a coffee wasn’t too shabby and if her plan went as she hoped, she would be ending her day with so much more. 

******

Matthew was so head over heels for Y/n and he was really kicking himself for waiting so long to speak up. She was amazing! He spent most of his day sneaking into the costume department between filming to chat and as the day progressed, they were pretty much finding places to tuck away and make out. He felt like he was a teenager again. 

They had even eaten their lunch together. He was kinda hoping that they could just count that as date number two. He was going to asked if she wanted to go on date number three tonight to see if she would let it slide. That way he could just bring her home with him. 

Filming for the day was over and he was in his trailer changing and he was planning to head over to Y/n department and get the ball rolling. With the days wardrobe draped of him arm, he snuck up behind Y/n and wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed the side of her neck, causing her to giggle. He absolutely adored the sound of her laugh. 

Turning, Y/n saw his costume on his arm and collected it from him, before stepped out from his arm to put it away. “So what do I owe the honor of such a handsome man this evening,” she asked jokingly, causing him to chuckle. 

“Well, I was kinda hoping that we could go out to eat again and then I don’t know? If you’re down, go back to my place?”

Y/n was kinda surprised and very proud of Matthew. He actually made the first move. Though part of her was disappointed that she would not be able to corner him in his trailer now. It had always been a kind of fantasy of hers. Matthew taking her hard and fast in his trailer. Maybe she still could make it happen. 

“You know we don’t have to go out one more time before we sleep together, right?” Matthew was about to say something, but Y/n quickly cut him off. “Just hear me out. The way I see it, if we add up every morning conversation, last nights dinner, our numerous rendezvous today, then we are way past three dates.” 

Matthew did that cute little nose scrunch again, and then smiled. “Ok, s- so skip dinner and just g- go to my place,” he stammered nervously.

“Or… you could hurry back to your trailer,” she said stepping close to Matthew and resting her hands on his chest, “and I can quickly finish up a couple things in here. But when I’m done, how would you feel about me helping you with your pants again? Just this time I can help take them off?” Her hands had slid all the way done to his belt buckle and stopped. 

Matthew stared down at Y/n wide- eyed and slacked jawed, as she nibbles on her bottom lip.

“H-here? You want to do it here,” he asked, his voice slightly raising in pitch.

Y/n just giggled and nodded her head yes. “I’ve always had this fantasy of you and me in your trailer. We can still go back to your place after for an encore if you want, but this is a six year itch that I definitely need to scratch.”

Matthew snapped his mouth closed and bounced his eyebrows once as a slow closed mouth smile spread across his face. “Well, who am I to deprive my lady of what she wants?”

“Then hurry along. I’ll be there in ten.”

With that Matthew spun around and started for the door, only to quickly return to Y/n and give her a deep passionate kiss goodbye. “See you soon,” he called back as he literally ran out the door. In fact, he ran the whole way back to his trailer. As he waited for Y/n to show, he quickly tidied up his trailer.

When he heard her gentle knock, he opened the door grinning, stupidly. “Hey,” he said, stepped back so she could enter. As she walked in, she closed and locked it behind her.

“Hey! You know, before you came to find me, I was planning on cornering you in here tonight. You beat me to the punch.”

He smiled at her confession, and said, “Sorry I sabotaged your plan of seduction.”

“Oh, you haven’t. I still have a fare amount of seduction I can do.”

Licking his lips, he asked, “Really? Like, what?”

She just smiled coyly, and shrugged her shoulders, as she kick off her shoes. 

Taking her cue, Matthew reached down and yanked off one converse and the other, before standing back up. He was dying to touch her and he felt like all his muscles were coiled and ready to spring. He was also incredibly hard.

Looking around the trailer slowly, Y/n asked, “so what would be the best way to do this?” Before she knew what happened, Matthew grabbed the back of her head and smashed his lips to hers. He then lifted her, and she wrap her legs around his waist, and he slammed her back into the closest wall.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she moaned into his mouth and enjoyed the feel of his body grinding against her’s. Matthew began to kiss along her jaw and down her neck as one of his hands found its way up her shirt.

Y/n gasped, as his large hand enveloped her breast. “I’ve dreamt about this so long,” she moaned into his hair at the top of his head.

Matthew pull his lips up from her neck and caught her’s in another toe curling kiss. “God, me too. I’m so mad at myself for waiting so long. You smell so fucking good.” He then buried his face back in her neck, while starting to grind his erection against her now throbbing pussy. 

“Couch…ahhh… the couch, Matthew.”

He groaned against her collar bone, before sliding a hand under her ass and the other around her waist. He then turned and carried her in the direction of the of the couch. 

He couldn’t really see where he was going, so when he walked into the edge of the coffee table he cursed and practically dropped Y/n on the couch. 

“Owww, fuck… sorry,” he grimaced, as he bent down and rubbed his shin. “

Y/n just started to giggle before pulling off her shirt and quickly shimmying out of her jeans. She then beckoned him to her with a crick of her finger.

His shine completely forgotten. Matthew smiled at her, mostly naked form, spread across his couch. He then hurriedly, rid himself of his shirt and started to undo his belt.

Y/n suddenly sat up and said, “Stop, that’s my job. Come here.” 

Matthew smiled at her and made his way over to Y/n and stopped right in front of her. She looked up at him with and gave him a sweet and innocent smile, even though he was pretty sure what she was about to do was anything but.

Y/n made quick work of his belt and fastenings, and tugged down on his pants to reveal a pair of galaxy print boxer briefs. She paused and smirked at Matthew.

“What?”

Giggling, y/n said “leopard print and galaxies. You are one strange man. A sexy, strange man, but strange none the less.”

“You haven’t even seen my hot pink briefs yet.”

“Yes I have. Remember that time Shemar stole your cloths from your trailer and you ended up chasing him around set in nothing but your socks and underwear? That was a very good day for me.”

Matthew threw his head back in laughter, before burying his fingers in the hair at the back of her head and gently pulling her head back so he could bend and kiss her soundly.

When he stood back up he intended on having Y/n scoot up the couch and lay down, but she was quick and yanked down his underwear down around his thighs. She then took his cock into her hand and slowly started to pump it, while staring up a him. Matthew gasped, as his hips involuntarily buck at the new and wonderful sensation. His eyes feel closed, until she spoke.

“Do you like that,” she asked, before licking her lips and the tip of his cock, causing him groan. She then hmm happily to herself, before wrapping her mouth the head and slowly bobbing her head up and down the shaft. 

Matthew, watched mesmerized as Y/n was able to take most of his length. He also found it incredibly hot that she had yet to take her eyes off of him. His hips stared to rock when she picked up her pace and started to massage his balls. He once again wove his fingers through Y/n’s hair, and whimpered as he grew closer to his release. 

“Baby… fuck, Y/n. That feels so good sweetheart, but I’d… ahhh…I’d rather come in a different way.”

Y/n pulled away from his cock and gave it one last peck on the tip, before reaching behind her back and unhooking her bra and tossing it to the floor. She then scooted to the middle of the couch and laid down.

If there was one thing Matthew knew, it was that he needed to taste her. He actually enjoyed eating pussy, it had always been one of his favorite forms of foreplay. Grabbing one of the pillows off couch, he tossed it to the floor and kneeled down on it, before pulling Y/n’s hips toward his face. He then slipped her panties down her legs and started by kissing the inside of her knees before placing it over his shoulder. He then started to move up her thigh, sucking and nipping. By time he made it to his destination she was whining impatiently and rolling her hips with need. He could also see how incredibly wet she was. Running his fingers slowly through her moist folds, he chuckled to himself as he listened to Y/n’s desperate pleas for more. Taking pity on the gorgeous woman before him, Matthew quickly swiped his tongue from her opening to her clit, which he wrapped his lips around and began to suck as he slipped two fingers into her pussy. 

Y/n’s eye s rolled back into her head at the feel his tongue. Oh god, he was good at this. She should have known by the way he kissed. The man was truly talented with his mouth. He had just started and she could already feel the pressure building and threatening to burst. She couldn’t control her hips at this point and was pretty much grinding her pussy on Matthew face. She knew she was probably being too loud, but she was past the point of caring. He man was a fucking god, Y/n was sure of it. When Matthew chuckled against her clit, it dawned on her she may have said that out loud. When he then added a third finger, only to crook them and start rapidly strumming against a spot within her she didn’t know existed, it didn’t even matter, the was no truer statement.

Matthew could feel her wall starting to quiver around is fingers as her thighs began to shake. The sounds coming from her were nearly primal and he had never seen or heard anything hotter in his life. He couldn’t wait to bury himself in her or to know the feel of her legs wrapped around him. It only took two more strokes of his fingers, one last swirl of his tongue, before Y/n’s grip on his hair tighten and her body stiffened, except for the full body tremble. Gently he withdrew his fingers from her body and sucked them clean before standing and completing removing the remainder of his clothing.

Y/n watched exhaustedly as Matthew finished undressing. Her body felt boneless, she had never experienced an orgasm of that degree. She almost felt like she had and out of body experience. Did he literally make her flatline? All she knew was, Matthew’s mouth was not to be taken lightly, as it was very dangerous. When he then kneeled between her legs on the couch and asked her a question, it took her a minute to process what he said.

“What?”

Matthew just gently chuckled and repeated himself, “Are you on birth control? I , ahh… I don’t have a condom. They are all at my house.”

“Oh…oh, yes. Yes of course. I have the implant. So you’re good.”

Matthew smiled as he situated himself between her leg. Afterwards, he lined himself up with her entrance and began to slowly push himself inside of her. 

Y/n pulled Matthew down for a wild and frenzied kiss, then pulled a back and made a request. 

“Do treat me like I’m fragile Matthew, fuck me.”

He laughed at her demand, and said “Yes ma’am!” He then grabbed Y/n’s legs spreading them and pushed them to her chest as he started to really slam into her. He started to grunt with force of his rhythm. 

“Fuck, Y/n….baby. Your pussy… ahhhh…. feels so g-good honey. So fucking tight. Can you ride me baby? I want to know wha…mmmmm… what it looks like to have a goddess ride my cock. Oh, fuuuck.”

“Yes… oh shit, Matthew. Yes… yes… yes.” 

Matthew slipped his arm under Y/n’s back and lifted her off the couch and sat so that she was now straddling his lap. She grasped onto his shoulders and begin bounce and rotate her hip, all the while throwing her head back in ecstasy. Matthew ran his hands from her jaw down her throat and to her breasts. They were bouncing so beautifully with her movements and he was dying to wrap his lips around her pert nipples. As he leaned forward to capture one in his mouth, Y/n tangled her fingers in his and whimpered in pleasure. While he worked on her breasts, he also started circle her clit with his fingers.

Y/n was close again and judging from Matthew’s now jerky movements he was too. 

“I’m so close, Matthew. Oh baby, you feel better than I ever imagined. Did you want to pull out or do you want to fill me, baby

“I don’t want to pull out, I want to fill you up. Can I do that? Do you want it baby? You need to tell. I’m so close honey.”

With those words, Y/n pushed herself as far done on Matthew cock as she could and started to wildly buck her hips. 

Tightly gripping her hips, as he roughly thrusted deep her into her depths. It didn’t take long for Matthew to reach his release and as he emptied himself with in her, Y/n’s walls clenched down around him in her own climax.

They both collapsed, exhaustedly on the couch. When they had caught their breath and regained use of their limbs, the detangled from each other an settled down to cuddle, before having to redress and head to his house. 

“So, I’m a god, am I,” Matthew asked teasingly, with a chuckle.

“I was worried I said that out loud. Just don’t let it go to your head Gubler,” Y/n said with a laugh. 

It wasn’t long before Matthew and Y/n feel asleep on the couch, tightly wrapped around each other, like they should have been the last six years.


End file.
